parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure. *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *Narrator: And Now!, It's Time For SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure!, Today, Patchy the Pirate are Gonna Tell the Kids the Story! *Patchy the Pirate: Oh!, Hi, Kids!, I'm Patchy the Pirate!, And This is My Parrot, Potty! *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), Hello, Kids! *Patchy the Pirate: Today, I'm Gonna Tell the Story About SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure!, Right, Potty?, Potty? *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), I Have A Book, Patchy!, Here You Go! *Patchy the Pirate: Thank You, Potty! *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), You're Welcome! *Patchy the Pirate: Let's See!, (Reading) SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure!, By Stephen Hillenburg!, And Narrated By Me, Patchy the Pirate!, Well, And Now!, It's Time For Story Convent! *(Patchy the Pirate Opens A Book) *Patchy the Pirate: (Reading) Once Upon A Time, Bikini Bottom Lives In Under The Sea!, One Day, SpongeBob's House Lives Under The Sea Too!, His Name Was SpongeBob SquarePants! *SpongeBob: Hello!, Good Morning, Bikini Bottom!, Merry Christmas!, Oh!, Hi!, My Name is SpongeBob!, Today, I'm Going to Celebrate Christmas With My Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters!, What Do You Think, Gary? *Gary: (Meows) *SpongeBob: Yeah!, I Think So Too! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Sounds Like Somebody's At My Door! *(Door Opens at Patrick) *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick!, Glad You Could Come! *Patrick: Thanks, Buddy! *SpongeBob: Come On In! *Patrick: Oh Boy!, Wow, SpongeBob!, You're House is Decorated for Christmas! *SpongeBob: It Sure Is, Pal! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Oh!, SpongeBob!, I Wonder Who Else is at The Door! *SpongeBob: Ooh!, Let's See Who Else is Here! *Patrick: Coming! *(Door Opens at SpongeBob's Friends) *SpongeBob: Hello, Everyone! *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob's Friends! *SpongeBob's Friends: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Mr. Krabs: Thanks for Inviting Us, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Thank You, Mr. Krabs!, Come On In! *SpongeBob's Friends: Thanks, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Any Time! *Squidward: Wow, SpongeBob!, That's A Nice House You've Decorated! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Squidward! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: More Guests! *Patrick: We'll Be Right Back! *SpongeBob: Coming! *(Door Opens at The Loud House Characters) *Patrick: Look!, It's The Loud House Characters! *SpongeBob: Hi, Loud House Characters! *The Loud House Characters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Lincoln Loud: Merry Christmas, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Lincoln! *Patrick: Come On In! *The Loud House Characters: Thanks, SpongeBob and Patrick! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: More Guests! *Patrick: We'll Be Right Back! *SpongeBob: Coming! *(Door Opens at Space Goofs Characters) *Patrick: Look!, It's Space Goofs Characters! *Space Goofs Characters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Candy: Merry Christmas, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Candy! *Patrick: Come On In! *Space Goofs Characters: Thanks, SpongeBob and Patrick! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob!, More Guests! *SpongeBob: Coming! *(Door Opens at Doug and Porkchop) *Patrick: SpongeBob!, Look!, It's Doug and Porkchop! *Doug: Hi, SpongeBob!, Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Doug!, Come On In! *Patrick: After You, Porkchop! *Porkchop: (Barks Thanks, Patrick!) *Patrick: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Hey!, More Guests!, Coming! *(Door Opens at The Rugrats) *Patrick: Look!, It's The Rugrats! *SpongeBob: Hi, Rugrats! *Tommy: Hi, SpongeBob! *Chuckie: Merry Christmas! *Patrick: Thanks, Guys! *SpongeBob: Come On In! *Rugrats Characters: Thank You! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob!, I Wonder Who Our Next Guests are Gonna Be! *SpongeBob: I Don't Know, Patrick!, Let's See! *(Door Opens at Ren and Stimpy) *Ren: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Stimpy: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Hey!, Look!, It's Ren and Stimpy! *Patrick: Hi, Ren and Stimpy!, Come On In! *Ren: Thanks, Buddies! *SpongeBob: You're Welcome, Ren! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Coming! *(Door Opens at The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *SpongeBob: Hey!, It's The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! *Patrick: Hi, Ninja Turtles! *Leonardo: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick! *Donatello: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Donatello! *Patrick: Come On In! *Raphael: Thanks! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Oh Boy!, More Guests! *SpongeBob: Come On, Patrick! *(Door Opens at Catscratch Characters) *Patrick: It's The Characters from Catscratch! *Gordon: Hi, SpongeBob! *Waffle: Hi, Patrick! *Mr. Blik: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Guys!, That Was Nice! *Patrick: Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Oh!, SpongeBob!, We Have Some More Guests! *SpongeBob: Let's See Who It Is! *(Door Opens at Rocko and Spunky) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Hi, Rocko and Spunky! *Rocko: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Spunky: (Barks Merry Christmas!) *Patrick: Hey!, Thank You!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, I'm Coming! *(Door Opens at AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Characters) *SpongeBob: Hey!, It's The Monsters! *Patrick: Hi, Monsters! *Monsters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Heffer: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Monsters!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Hey!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at The We're Back Characters) *SpongeBob: Hey!, It's The We're Back Characters! *Patrick: Hi, We're Back Characters! *Rex: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick! *Woog: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Thank You!, Come On In! *Elsa: Thanks, Buddies! *Patrick: Any Time! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Coming! *(Door Opens at Boss Baby and Tim Templeton) *Patrick: Hi, Boss Baby!, Hi, Tim Templeton! *Boss Baby: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Tim Templeton: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Tim!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Coming!, Come On, SpongeBob! *(Door Opens at Arnold) *SpongeBob: Hi, Arnold! *Arnold: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick!, Merry Christmas! *Patrick: Thanks, Arnold!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, More Guests! *Patrick: We're Coming! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Patrick: Hey!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang! *SpongeBob: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Blue: (Barks Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick!) *Steve's Gang: Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: You Guys, Too! *Patrick: Come On In! *Steve: Thanks, Patrick! *Patrick: You're Welcome!, Any Time! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Ooh!, More Guests! *Patrick: Come On, SpongeBob!, Let's See Who It Is! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Patrick: Hey!, Look!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar! *SpongeBob: Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, SpongeBob! *Diego: Hola, Patrick! Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Transcripts